ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Evasion
de:Ausweichen Evasion Stat that is compared to an enemy attacker's accuracy to determine the chance that a character has of avoiding an attack. See Hit Rate for details. Evasion is directly affected by a character's evasion skill and AGI. For every two points of AGI a character has, their evasion is raised by one point. See Check for details on how to interpret high evasion and low evasion check messages. Evasion Skill A character's natural evasion skill gained via actual combat experience. Different jobs have different evasion potentials. Job Ratings See: Combat Skills for more Skill information. Equipment that enhances Evasion Skill NOTE: These lists include items that enhance evasion skill. There are more than a hundred items that enhance evasion value, you can find them on the specific equipment slot pages (ie: Legs, Back, etc.). You can also check Evasion to find all items that enhance evasion instead of evasion skill. By Amount Added By Equipment Slot Hands : Neck : Legs : Feet : Back : Earrings : Evasion Skill Up Monsters & Locations * Robber Crabs in Kuftal Tunnel. * Colibri in Bhaflau Thickets. You can use Hide on them when your HP is low instead of zoning. * Greater Colibri in Bhaflau Thickets. Same as regular Colibri, just higher level. * Sand Cockatrice in Cape Teriggan. These are dangerous mobs to fight, however, you can use Hide on them and they have double attack, thus allowing for more skill up chances. * Steelshells on the second floor of The Boyahda Tree. Plentiful and safe. Aggro them near the Cloister of Storms and zone at low HP. * Korrigans on the second floor of The Boyahda Tree. More dangerous than Steelshells, but are Monk class and attack more often, thus allowing for more skill up chances. * Pucks in the Den of Rancor. They are pretty much the same as Korrigans. * Yagudo Sentinel in Meriphataud Mountains (S) H-6. Monk type, will cap skill on Thief and can Hide. * High level Notorious Monsters, certain monsters in Assaults, Nyzul Isle, Besieged and other end game activities can provide plentiful skill ups. Just pull aggro and try not to die! * Orcish Champion in Jugner Forest (S). Just grab a White Mage friend, then agro 2 Orcish Champion and stand near the crystal. When you either get capped or Whm runs close to out of mp Recall-Jugner to deagro the mobs. If no whm, hop on a chocobo to deagro mobs. *I find that if you're a THF that the best way to cap out EVA is to do besieged. Just got /whm pop the no dmg taken medication and diaga a mob. you'll get spammed with skill ups done right. Once med wears quickly pop 2hour and flee away :D GL ** Don't even need to flee, just set homepoint in whitegate. * Head over to Stoneserpent General Zazarg. He is the Galka who is always tanking lots of mobs around him. Start building TP until you have enough for a weaponskill. Pop your "Fanatic's Drink" and or THF 2HR and immediately use Hurricane weapon skill. Most of the mobs will be attacking you and you should be getting parry/evasion skill ups like crazy. Remember to filter everything because the chat log will lag you. Remove evasion equipment and stack AGI equipment if you want to skill up parry faster. *Another highly effective method for using Besieged to skill up is to run to entrance where all the mobs come in at the very beginning of a Besieged. Sub WHM for Diaga (or BLM for Poisonga). Pop a Fanatic's Drink, then use Diaga on one of those huge crowds of mobs. Die, Home Point, and repeat. You can also get some levels on parrying if you engage a mob first and try to keep a lot of them in front of you. *Tried the aforementioned method as 90thf/whm, 15 mobs hitting me at 325 eva skill gave me... no skill ups. A better and a lot more reliable place to do this, although you will most likely need /dnc or a friend is in Abyssea - Attohwa at conflux 5. originally tried as /blu for the cocoon dmg resist but i kept getting interrupted and ended up having to warp to survive. Grab a few of the mandies, I found 4-6 worked the fastest, and attack one at a time until the mandy is at 1-3% of life. Then move to the next one, rinse and repeat, you can also skill up dagger this way and parry. Their attacks and your hits should give you ample TP to cure yourself with. Killing them to 1-3% will give you the ability to kill them all quickly if you get low hp or you're getting low on abyssea time etc. I used an agility: Major atma to help along the skill ups but it's not a must have. I successfully went from 325 eva to capped 361 Eva using this method in 50 minutes. *A better and quicker place to skill up is Abyssea - Altepa on Fear Dearg's which are Tough - Incredibly Tough. Took less than an hour to cap skill on THF90/DNC with 2 on me at all times (VT and IT or VT and VT). As noted in the post above, you'll probably need /DNC as it made it very easy to solo these and stay alive. Never once went into red. *I had level 83 skill at 90 Thief, and capped it at Abyssea - Tahrongi on Pachypodium. Wore Terra's Staff, Twilight Torque and Jelly Ring (can use other -PDT rings/items) with emphasis on Evasion > Vitality > Defense > Agility. Claim 15-18 of them (you may need to equip a weapon with sufficient skill to claim, etc.) Atma (Status Effect) I would use depending on your number of abyssites are Atma of the Mounted Champion > Atma of the Sea Daughter > and I did Atma of the Apocalypse to be safe. With Regain (Status Effect), support job Dancer and you will have more than enough (~200-300 TP) to heal (should you need it, on top of the Regen which is potent especially during the day) any damage you take with all the TP you accumulate. Took about 55-65 minutes. Enjoy! Video Category:Stats Category:Combat Skills